It's All Different Now
by Violet Ruby
Summary: Natsu and Lucy had always been the best of childhood friends; They've always been together. Until one day, Everything changed as they drifted apart bit by bit. —Natsu&Lucy and possible other pairings.
1. How They Met

**Herro! I had this idea for weeks now and I thought it wqas about time I actually wrote it!**

**Hope you enjoy my new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It's All Different Now

Chapter One

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

_"What ever happened to us?"_

.-.

* * *

"Do I have to do this pops?" 4-years old Natsu asked looking up at his red-haired father

"Stop whining son! you might finally make some friends!" Igneel said enthusiastically as he ruffled his sons salmon-locks and gave his toothy grin.

"I have a lot of friends.." Natsu mumbled looking away as he held the African violets in a black and purple vase in his hands and his father carried the apple pie.

A lock was heard turning as the two Dragneel's quickly averted their eyes to the door. The door opened as a blonde haired man with a mustache.

"Hello?" He asked as he stared at the two. Igneel smiled.

"We're your neighbors, we're here to welcome you!" He said extending his hand with the pie.

"Honey, who is it?" A yell was heard from the inside. The mustache-man, as Natsu decided to call him, looked back into the house yelling back, "Our neighbors!"

"Oh, Coming!" The voice yelled. "Bring Lucy with you!" Mustache-man yelled before facing his neighbors once again and taking the pie from Igneel's hands.

"Thank you" Mustache-man said smiling slightly, "I'm Jude Hearfilia, nice to meet you, err.."

"Igneel Dragneel and Natsu Dragneel." Igneel said smiling as he pointed to himself then put his hand on his sons back.

Natsu looked away as he extended his hands with the African violets, "Nice to meet you too.." He muttered under his breath a blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Oh, Hello," A middle-aged women with a smile. She had blonde hair held up in a bun and big and chocolate brown eyes.

She noticed Natsu's extended hand and bent down to his level, he looked at her as she smiled sweetly and took the flowers from his hands, "Thank you!" She said.

"N-No problem.." He said before looking away. "And what might your name be?" She asked.

"N-Natsu Dragneel.." He muttered.

"What a lovely name," She said standing up and ruffling his hair on her way.

"My wife, Layla Heartfilia," Mustache-man said putting an arm around her shoulder and smiling as she smiled as well. "Hello.." She said again.

Igneel smiled, "Igneel Dragneel," He introduced himself once again grinning toothily with an arm on Natsu's shoulder.

"Yes mama?" A little girl said coming behind the married couple not noticing the neighbors in front of them. Natsu looked at her and noticed that she just looked like a kid version of her mother. Blonde shoulder-length hair, chocolate brown big oval eyes that stared at her parents innocently before they moved away from the door since they were blocking it making her see their neighbors.

"Oh, Hi!" She said enthusiastically, a smile creeping up to her lips as she waved her hands. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Hello, I'm Igneel and this is Natsu." Igneel said as he patted Natsu's shoulder. Natsu blushed, "H-Hi.."

"Your hair is pink.." She said staring at Natsu with amazement.

"It's not pink! It's salmon!" He yelled stomping his feet making Lucy flinch.

"Natsu." His dad whispered as he gripped tightly on his sons shoulder while smiling at his neighbors nervously.

"B-But I like it.." She said with teary eyes.

"Lucy, honey, don't cry.." Her mother said looking at her daughter worriedly.

"Do something.." Igneel whispered moving closer to Natsu making him huff.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu said looking away and blushing.

"Really?!"

"Y-Yeah..?"

"Thank you!" She said and hugged him.

"Uhmm... ok?" He said scratching the back of his head.

"I bet you 100 dollars that they'll date when they're older.." Layla whispered into her husband's ears making him flustered before he shook it off.

He opened the door wider smiling towards his neighbors. "Would you like to come in?" Mustache-man asked.

"Ah, No thank you. We just came by to welcome you to the neighborhood.. Well, Yeah.. Welcome to the neighborhood!" Igneel said.

"Thank you, I'm sure it'll be a pleasure to live here.." Mustache-man said smiling as the kids finally broke their hug.

"Bye Natsu.." Lucy said her hands behind her back as she smiled. Natsu blushed, "B-Bye.."

"We'll see you around!" Igneel said as he turned around and started walking making Natsu run to catch up to him.

.~. Later that Day .~.

"Pops?" Natsu asked.

"Yes?" Igneel asked not taking his eyes off of his newspaper.

"What's dating?"

* * *

** So, What did you think about this new story? Should I continue? **

**And sorry it's short, the first chapter is just a preview, soo.. I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought about it and R&R!**


	2. SHE'S GOT THIS!

**Herro Minna! Sorry it took me a long time, but here I am with Chapter 2! And I'm glad you guys liked it and I hope you.. _keep liking it?_**

**Anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It's All Different now

Chapter two

.~.

.~.

_"We grew up.."_

.~.

"Natsu! I wanna play with you!" 5-year old Lucy whined and pouted as she watched Natsu beat up his opponent in the video game he was playing.

"Ok, Ok, After this one.." Natsu said tightening his grip on the controller.

"That's what you said last time!" She whined waving her hands in frustration.

Natsu sighed after he lost the game and extended his controller to Lucy, "Jee, Here."

"Nope."

"What?!" Natsu asked in confusion and frustration.

"You were too late.." Lucy said folding her arms and looking away.

"Sometimes.." Natsu mumbled as he put the controller down and crossed his legs, he looked at Lucy, "Now what do we do?"

"We'll play outside!" Lucy said as she jumped up.

"Yosh! That's what we're talking about!" Natsu yelled and jumped up as he high-fived Lucy both of the grinning happily.

.~.

.~.

.~.

"Natsu?!" 6-year old Lucy asked as she stared at Natsu who was looking somewhere else. She dropped her hands with the batting glove and the baseball as she ran towards him. "What are you looking at?" She asked trying to find what he's looking at.

He pointed his hand up with the bat and pointed at a small basketball field where teenagers were playing at the moment. "That's cool.." He said as he stared at them pass the ball and score in the basket in amazement.

"Yeah.." Lucy nodded smiling, "Maybe we can learn that in the future! Now let's play Baseball!"

"Yeah!" Natsu grinned and stared at her.

Lucy stood in her place and looked at him as Natsu got a look of confusion, "What?" He asked.

"Are you excited for school? Monday's gonna be our first day!" Lucy said with excitement as Natsu grinned.

"Of course! I'll get to beat more people in video games and baseball! And even show my dad how good I am at it!" He said, "So he won't be mad.." Natsu muttered the last part.

Lucy nodded not hearing the last thing he said and smiled, "Now let's play!" She said as she ran to the other side of the field. She stopped at her spot and turned to face Natsu and noticed him glancing every once in a while at the basket ball field. She smirked as she used up all of her strength and threw the ball his way, "INCOMING!" She yelled as Natsu noticed the ball and pouted as he took a step back and swung his bat hitting the ball. The ball went over Lucy's head and fell a few feet behind her.

"That's no fair!" Natsu yelled while Lucy was running to the ball, "I didn't know!"

"I warned you!" Lucy smiled and picked up the ball, "Why does it matter? You still hit it!"

"Hmph!"

.~.

.~.

.~.

"Your only allowed to play baseball!" Igneel yelled as he threw the ball in his hand at 8-year old Natsu's face making it turn red as Natsu fell backwards, his back leaning against the wall while his hand hit the wall making it turn red as well from the strong impact

"I-I'm sorry pops, I-I just wanted to try basketball since it looked so fun.." Natsu said as he scrunched up his nose at the reeking smell of alcohol.

"You worthless piece of trash!" Igneel yelled as he grabbed Natsu's collar and pulled him up. "Your mom would've wanted you to only play baseball!" He yelled at his face making Natsu cringe. Igneel dropped him on the floor and kicked him in the gut before walking away as Natsu stood up slowly and put his good hand on his stomach and walked up the stairs to his room.

Sometimes, he wondered; What happened to the cool, awesome, nice, funny and caring dad he had? Was it really just because his mom _passed away? _The things he would be mad and hit him for didn't make any sense!

He lied down on his bed one hand behind his head and the hurt one next to him while he stared at his blank white ceiling before he heard a voice calling his name from the window, his expression suddenly changed as he grinned and opened the window to see Lucy calling out to him.

"Natsu! Let's play!" She yelled.

"Comin'!" He said while opening the window a bit wider and jumped out.

_Bad Choice._

He winced in mid-air and held his stomach with his good hand as he landed on his feet, good thing Lucy didn't notice what happened when he was falling. When he landed he faced a pouting Lucy, "Don't do that again! It's dangerous!" She scolded.

"Hehe.. Sorry.." He said scratching the back of his neck. It was then when Lucy noticed his red nose and touched it making Natsu take a step back and cover it while he smiled nervously, "I fell off the stairs.. hehe.."

"Your such an idi—" She started as she noticed the bruise on his hand, she took a step closer to him and touched it making Natsu wince in pain. She looked up making their eyes connect as she held his hand and took him to her house.

"L-Lucy?" He asked as he followed her. She knocked on her house's door and looked at Natsu once again, "I'll wrap up your hand," She said as the door opened.

"Oh, Natsu-chan.." Layla said after opening the door with a sweet smile on her face as bangs of her beautiful blonde hair fell by the side of her face, "Are you ok?" She said after noticing his bruised hand, she led them in and held his hand.

"He fell down the stairs.." Lucy said with her arms folded.

"Hehe.." Natsu looked away and winced when Layla poked his arm.

This was his actual family. This is where he wants to spend most of his time, what he wants to go home to, instead of going home to meet his merciless and cruel dad that would try his hardest and find any reason to beat up his son and yell at him.

"Come on Natsu!" Lucy said as she ran towards the kitchen and sat him down next to her on the stool by the counter as Layla went to the bathroom to look for something to wrap Natsu up with, Jude came into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hey Natsu!" Jude said smiling as Natsu nodded with a grin, "What happened?" He asked making Natsu blush and look away.

"I fell off the stairs.." He mumbled as Jude laughed a bit and walked to the fridge, "And we say Lucy's clumsy," He said as he took out coffee creamer.

"H-Hey!" Lucy and Natsu said in unison making the old man laugh. Layla came in the kitchen with the first aid kit in her hands, she put it on the counter besides Natsu and took out the tools she needed.

Layla took out the bandage and was about to wrap it around his arm before Lucy stopped her, "I wanna try it!" She said making Layla giggle and hand it to her.

"Sure, do you know how to use it?" Layla asked watching her daughter struggle to find the end of it.

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly while Layla smiled sweetly an Jude and Natsu sweat-dropped. Jude gave Natsu a 'good-luck' look and walked out of the kitchen with his coffee in hand.

Natsu watched Lucy as she struggled to wrap the bandage around his hand, "Lucy.. I-I don't think you can do this... just let auntie— AHH! LUCY STOP!" Natsu yelled as Lucy tightened it around his hand.

"I got this!" Lucy wrapping the bandage as Natsu's hand started turning purple and he yelled for help.

"_I've _got this, Lucy-dear." Layla said smiling sweetly as she left the kitchen.

"Hehe.. I'VE got this!"

.~.

.~.

.~.

* * *

**How was it?! Did you like it?! Tell me what you thought about it and R&R!**


End file.
